The Vacation-Destination New Orleans
by ForeverKittyandMatt
Summary: This is an attempt at writing an account of the kind of vacation we fans of Gunsmoke all think Matt and Kitty should have gotten more often than not. This takes place a year or so after "Will Stambridge" What should have been then but wasn't and what may have happened later. Enjoy!


The Vacation-Destination-New Orleans

T The Vacation

It was spring and things were starting to bloom on the prairie. The wild roses and all the grasses were poking their heads out bringing back life to what seemed to be an otherwise desolate place. As with any other spring, love was in the air and Matt and Kitty were off on a much needed break from Dodge City. As many times as "interruptions" had played a very unwelcome role in their lives, this was one vacation that Matt and Kitty were both determined not to have happen. They had decided to visit Kitty's home crescent city of New Orleans. The last time they had tried this they had headed to but a telegram for Matt ruined that. This time no court hearings were on the docket and things had been pretty quiet in Dodge. The trail herds wouldn't be up for another month and Kitty had ordered all the supplies for that to be delivered after she and Matt returned. They decided to take the train to Wichita and then on down to Fort Smith, Arkansas and on down to NewOrleans. It would take about a week of traveling but the rest and scenery would be well worth it.

They finally arrived in New Orleans about midnight a week later. It was quite a city. Not like the peacefulness that Dodge was now starting to enjoy. Kitty had contacted on old friend of hers to get them a hotel room reserved and that she did. Lucy Chapman was more than happy to help. She and her husband Lyle met them at the train station and loaded their luggage into a four-seater buggy. The hotel they would stay at was the Crescent. A large three-story brick building with about 100 well furnished rooms. Lyle and Lucy left off Matt and Kitty and said good night agreeing to meet again the next day for a noon meal. The Chapman's had gotten Matt and Kitty a wonderful room. Well furnished with maid service and a view of the park across the street to the south of the hotel. Matt and Kitty had no trouble sleeping that night only because they were too tired from traveling to notice any kind of noise.

The next day they went to Panacea's old gambling house just to check it out. It was closed down now and was falling into disrepair. It hurt Kitty to see it. She had always thought a lot of "Pan" even if she did have her "issues". At noon they met the Chapman's for a meal and enjoyed a nice visit. The Chapman's suggested a few "shopping" spots for them, knowing that they wanted privacy, they let them go alone. Kitty did her best to talk Matt into a new suit. She almost succeeded too if Matt hadn't asked how much it was-$75. Forget that idea. Not on a Marshal's wages and even at that the price was just too high. Going on a bit farther they came to a hat shop. This one was unique in that it catered to both men and women. They thought they'd check it out. That was a success. Matt and Kitty both came away with something they both liked and wanted.

As evening came on, they looked around at the different choices in restaurants and chose a small out of the way German one. The food was wonderful and the service equally as well. They decided to go back to their hotel and have a nightcap in their room. They ordered a good bottle of red wine and a couple of glasses and sat on the sofa to enjoy it. For once they had a peaceful day. No interruptions and all the down time they both needed. A rare time for Matt and Kitty that was for sure but none the less very well deserved.

After a good nights sleep, Matt and Kitty decided that they would spend a few hours with Kitty's friends and then head back for Dodge City. The time spent with the Chapman's was enjoyable, the conversation good and the good-byes said after the Chapman's dropped them off at the train depot.

Now it was back to Dodge City and Matt and Kitty's "reality".


End file.
